Description: (Applicant's Description) The Survey Research Core (SRC) of the University of Colorado Comprehensive Cancer Center (UCCC) was implemented in October 1998 as a developmental core. During its brief 14 month history, the SRC has already conducted approximately 4,000 interviews for UCCC members, with an additional 2,000 interviews committed to the SRC from recently funded projects. In this competitive renewal, the SRC is seeking long-term support to allow continuation and expansion of core services, which include designing and conducting high quality surveys that utilize computer-assisted telephone interviews, face-to-face interviews and mail questionnaires. This centralized expertise in survey research methodology can be applied to pilot studies and needs assessment surveys, more extensive epidemiologic and population-based surveys, and randomized trials that obtain process and outcome data from patients and other target groups using interviews and questionnaires. The SRC is a full service core resource providing specific expertise spanning the full spectrum of survey research methodology, from sample design and questionnaire development to survey management of large data collection efforts. Funds are requested to expand utilization of the SRC to accommodate approximately 6,000 interviews per year. A new core service proposed herein involves utilizing the resources and expertise of the SRC to deliver telephone-based interventions in cancer prevention and control research, combined with the production and dissemination of tailored print material as a follow-up to telephone-delivered interventions. This strategic combination of intervention modalities would be highly innovative as a core resource, and should provide important new opportunities to promote and facilitate multidisciplinary cancer prevention and control research at the UCCC.